sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon
Simon of Harrowfield is Lord Hugh's younger brother. He is described as having hair like a field of barley in the summer sun, and eyes of periwinkle blue. Biography In Daughter of the Forest Simon is first seen when he is dragged into the great hall in Sevenwaters as a prisoner when Lord Colum is hosting a feast in honor of Liam and Eilis' betrothal. Lord Colum orders that Simon be interrogated by torture to make him speak of what he knows of Briton strategy and military tactics. Simon is tortured, and is seriously wounded physically and mentally. Simon is rescued by Finbar and Sorcha, and taken to Father Brien's dwelling in the forest. Father Brien tries to help Simon but Simon is naturally distrustful of him and all Father Brien can do is sedate him so that he will sleep. Eventually Father Brien calls for Sorcha to help Simon recover. When Simon first meets Sorcha, he hates her and does not trust her. He agrees to let Sorcha heal him if she will tend to his wounds and see what Lord Colum's men had done to him. Father Brien is reluctant to let Sorcha do it at first, but Sorcha insists on agreeing to it, wanting Simon to heal. Simon gradually begins to trust Sorcha, and eventually falls deeply in love with her. He nick-names her 'little witch'. One day, when Simon has almost healed from his wounds, Sorcha hears her brothers coming and orders Simon to hide in the cottage and bar the door. Simon does so, and a short while later Sorcha returns and says that she has to leave and that she may not be coming back. Simon is hurt and angry, for Sorcha had promised that she would not leave him. Sorcha asks him to stay in the cottage and wait for Father Brien and recover and go to the Holy Brothers in the west, and Simon agrees. He promises to live, if he can. Before she goes Simon cuts off a lock of Sorcha's hair as a keepsake. Some time after Sorcha leaves, Simon flees the cottage and travels through the forest. He leaves behind a wooden carving in the cottage for Sorcha, which Father Brien later finds and gives to her. The Fair Folk abduct Simon from the forest and hold him captive for nearly three years. They try to take Sorcha's lock of hair from him, but he refuses to let go, and eventually the Fair Folk let him go. Simon travels to the Holy Brothers in the west, where he recovers from his ordeal. Simon's brother, Hugh, comes to the place because of rumours that said Simon was there. The brothers are reunited and return to Harrowfield quickly when Ben tells them of Sorcha's plight. Once at Harrowfield, and Sorcha is rescued and her brothers saved from the curse, Simon realizes that Sorcha has fallen in love with Hugh, and that again he is left wishing for something his brother has. Sorcha returns to Erin with her brothers. Months later, Hugh tells Simon that he is leaving Harrowfield forever to be with Sorcha in Erin. He transfers his title and holdings to Simon, who finds that he does not covet them as much as he did years ago. Simon eventually marries Elaine of Northwoods, but whether that is because of duty or love is unknown. Appears on *Daughter of the Forest Category:Characters Category:Britons